flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21' ---- (Yes, and you know it's BirchXCardinal 5ever no matter what...) Stormpaw batted at his father, while Cardinalblaze twithed her whiskers in amusement at her son.Silverstar 03:26, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (Yep, though Stormwillow's love for Birch is part of a bigger plan.) Stormwillow kept purring as she enjoyed the feeling of water on her fur. (omsc I'd laugh if Cardinal just threw Storm into the water as a joke) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 03:33, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (She didn't throw him, he jumped in...) "C'mon Stormpaw, why don't you show us your swimming skills instead, and let you and my father swim around a bit and watch you?" Cardinalblaze murmured, lapping at his son's head while he made a disgusted face. "Ok, ok..." The athletic apprentice responded before paddling off, Cardinalblaze letting her pelt press against Birchstar's, her whiskers continuing to twitch in amusement.Silverstar 03:41, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk turned as Hiddenshade called her name. "Yes?" she asked. --The Ash Falls Down 04:21, April 26, 2015 (UTC) The deputy shuffled his paws slightly before looking up at Copperdusk. "What was it you were going to take me out of camp and tell me a few moons ago, when Birchstar was gone?"Silverstar 04:23, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk shifted from paw to paw, slight shocked about what Hiddenshade had said. "Is this important?" she sighed. --The Ash Falls Down 04:26, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade blinked calmly. "You tell me. After all, you were the one planning on telling me something, that was apparently so private that you had to take me out of camp. Remember? Emberpaw interrupted?"Silverstar 04:27, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Oh... that. "Some things are meant to be kept private," Copperdusk mewed. "I'd still like to talk about it, if you wish, bit I still don't want any cat to overhear us." --The Ash Falls Down 04:29, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade looked a little confused, wondering why this thing needed to be private, but he nodded anyways. "Alright, let's head out then." Was Copperdusk ok?Silverstar 04:30, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (was Hidden worrying about that would-be conversation for so long? :o) Copperdusk nodded, and padded over to the camp entrance, waiting for Hiddenshade. --The Ash Falls Down 04:32, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (guess so...and curiosity kills the cat, so...) Hiddenshade padded after her, and once they neared the border, the deputy turned to the ginger she-cat, cocking his head slightly. "What's up?" (copper: I'm expecting your kits. xDDD everyone: o.o)Silverstar 04:34, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (as if Copper would be expecting Hidden's kits rn xD. Maybe one day, she'll be getting a mate at some point) Copperdusk took a deep breath. In the space of a heartbeat, she hesitated - should she really tell Hiddenshade that she liked him? But she knew she had to do this. Letting her breath out, she mewed: "I like you, Hiddenshade." --The Ash Falls Down 04:38, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (surprise!!!!!!!!!) Hiddenshade blinked his green eyes softly, something he didn't do very often. Normally, when she-cats admitted that they liked him (and it happened often), it didn't affect him, but...something felt different. "...I...I think I like you too, Copperdusk."Silverstar 04:39, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (:oooooooo I was not expecting that) Copperdusk took a bated breath in. Hiddenshade actually liked her? (Copper is in disbelief now wow) --The Ash Falls Down 04:41, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade then blinked at the she-cat in confusion. "...So you're joking...?" He was confused if the she-cat actually liked him or not, since she was now sitting their silently. If she was, then ouch, he just admitted his feelings and she just fooled him. Not a good experience.Silverstar 04:43, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk shook her head. "No," she gasped. "I just wasn't expecting..." --The Ash Falls Down 04:44, April 26, 2015 (UTC) "...Oh..." Hiddenshade responded, cocking his head slightly before shuffling his paws nervously. "Um...Now what...?" He added awkwardly.Silverstar 04:45, April 26, 2015 (UTC) "That was all I had to say..." Copperdusk mewed slowly, and awkwardly. "I just didn't want Emberpaw overhearing - you know what she thinks about you..." Copperdusk rolled her eyes. --The Ash Falls Down 04:48, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade rested his tail on the she-cat's shoulders. "Trust me, there's a lot of she-cat's who like me, and I'm just now figuring that out." He let out a frustrated sigh before shaking his head slowly.Silverstar 04:50, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded slowly. "I know..." --The Ash Falls Down 04:51, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade sighed once more before meeting the she-cat's blue eyes. "Well, we should head back now. Birchstar's out of camp, so I gotta keep watch."Silverstar 04:53, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded again. "Fair enough," she mewed. "Being a deputy is a lot of hard work, surely." --The Ash Falls Down 04:55, April 26, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, but it's great." Hiddenshade waved his tail in good bye before racing back to camp.Silverstar 04:57, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk followed Hiddenshade. Meanwhile, Frozenstream continued to tell Silverkit about the Tribe of Erupting Volcanoes, and when FlameClan stayed with them. --The Ash Falls Down 04:59, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade nodded to the ginger she-cat as she passed before setting out patrols.Silverstar 05:05, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk acknowledged Hiddenshade with a nod as well. --The Ash Falls Down 05:06, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw gazed at her mentor curiously. "Oooh, what did I miss?" She whispered excitedly with a smirk as she pranced to Copperdusk.Silverstar 05:14, April 26, 2015 (UTC) "Nothing," Copperdusk mewed swiftly, as she felt her cheeks redden. "I think we should go hunting today... I want to check how well you've been going with your stalking." --The Ash Falls Down 05:16, April 26, 2015 (UTC) "Nothing, nothing at all." Scarletpaw chirped teasingly before bouncing slightly. "Oh yes, I certainly take after my mother's great hunting, though she's great with birds, and I prefer rodents."Silverstar 05:17, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded. "Good." She then looked at Hiddenshade, trying to indicate to the black deputy that she was going to train Scarletpaw. --The Ash Falls Down 05:20, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade took up the sign and nodded his approval, while Scarletpaw darted out of camp, eager to prove her skills.Silverstar 05:22, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded thankfully at Hiddenshade, and she followed Scarletpaw out of the camp. --The Ash Falls Down 05:23, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw pressed herself against the ground, stalking about while she spoke with Copperdusk. "So," the russet she-cat began with yet another small smirk. "Did you two go on a little romantic walk and watch a sunset?"Silverstar 05:25, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk elt herself redden, feeling embarrassed. "No," she lied. "Now come on - are we going to practice your stalking or not?" --The Ash Falls Down 05:27, April 26, 2015 (UTC) "I am practicing." Scarletpaw responded, wiggling her haunches before leaping and pouncing on a frog.Silverstar 05:32, April 26, 2015 (UTC) "Good." Copperdusk moved back, making sure not to tread on anything. Meanwhile, back at camp, Frozenstream was nearing the part of the story when they came back to camp to find DarkClan. --The Ash Falls Down 05:34, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (I meant Stormwillow..) Streampaw decided to go back to camp. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 11:04, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (Guyss, please slow downnn.) Emberpaw twitched her whiskers dully after watching Stormpaw train with their father. "Nice job!" Birchstar purred, giving his son a proud glance. Shadowpaw stared at Stormpaw bluntly, anger bubbling inside him. Blossomstripe purred as she wrapped herself around her kits. Primrosekit let out a squeal before toppling over the small kitten, Grasskit. Flamestar22 13:53, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (Okay) Stormwillow continued to enjoy the cascade of water. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 14:02, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (WHOA you guys are active!) Thunderheart nodded and purred in amusement as Primrosekit toppled Grasskit. Grasskit made a small, pitiful mewl, and went back to what he was doing. Riverkit finally stopped suckling and went to sleep. Thunderheart looked up at the sky, wondering what his legacy really was. "Maybe being the tiny toms," he joked. Thunderheart 15:49, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (Ikr) Blossomstripe let out a small chuckle. "Highly doubtful, my dear," She murmered, giving Primrosekit a small glance before meeting Thunderheart's gaze. Primrosekit rolled over in her nest, slatching her paws around Thunderheart's legs. Flamestar22 16:21, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (lel) Thunderheart purred with love as Primrosekit clung to his legs. He leaned down and licked her between the ears. Thunderheart 16:23, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Primrosekit let out a loud purr as her father groomed her. She rested her head on his paws, letting out a playful squeal. Flamestar22 16:29, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (Stormwillow is near Birchstar and Cardinalblaze) Stormwillow's body hung over one of the rocks as she purred underneath the cascade of water. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 16:39, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar flinched as a wave of water splashed over him. "Oh, hi, Stormwillow.." The leader meowed, his ears pinned against his skull. Flamestar22 16:42, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw leaped at his father before pinning him under water, eventually letting his father back to the surface. "How was that?"---- Cardiinalblaze nodded at her son and mate, purring happily.Silverstar 16:45, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (Primrosekit is daddy's girl XDDDDD) Thunderheart continued to groom Primrosekit, purring loudly Thunderheart 16:50, April 26, 2015 (UTC) "Great!" Birchstar cooed, his eyes shining bright. He stopped for a short moment to gaze at Stormwillow, giving her a gaze to leave. Flamestar22 18:08, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (Stormwillow is NOT intrested in stealing Birchstar from Cardinalblaze. She likes him and that's final. No, there's no hate here, I'm very simply being assertive.) Stormwillow turned away. "Bye," she whispered, walking away. Great, it's back to my world of fear. She rubbed her eyes with one paw and walked off to the warriors' den, sighing and curling up to sleep. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 18:19, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (That's not even why Birchstar wanted her to leave..) Birchstar kept his ears pinned against his skull, his dull green gaze turning back to his mate. Shadowpaw watched Stormpaw, his eyes narrowed to slits. Flamestar22 18:21, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (I know, but apprently, according to Whiskers, Stormwillow was interrupting a huge family moment. I've seen moments that change when a new cat makes an appearance, but the other roleplayers have just gone with it and there's been no problem. I have had moments like that here too. Sometimes there are just interruptions.) Stormwillow slept, her fur still wet. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 18:31, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (The 'family moment' requires Cardinalblaze drowning and Birchstar saving her. Whiskers told me that she didn't want Stormwillow to interact. She also wanted Scarletpaw and Emberpaw to discuss about Hidden, but we need to do it quickly, because I'm going back to school and I probably won't be on at all this week, so can we please just put this into action?) Flamestar22 19:00, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze purred at her son and mate, nuzzling Birchstar and her son. "You two are some brave warriors." She murmured softly, her blue eyes warm for her family. Scarletpaw had finished her training with Copperdusk, and now nudged Emberpaw. "C'mon Embs, let's swim with them! I've got something to tell you too." She smirked, turning to see her mother gone. "Hey, where's mom??"Silverstar 19:12, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (first post with my new sig!!!) Copperdusk sat down by the warriors' den, grooming her sleek dark ginger fur. Scarletpaw's training had gone successfully, and now she was enjoying a small break from her duties. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:33, April 26, 2015 (UTC) "Coming," Emberpaw grunted, watching as Shadowpaw bluntly walked away from them. "So, what is is that you need to talk about?" Emberpaw whipped around, flattening her ears. "I.. don't know.." Flamestar22 20:04, April 26, 2015 (UTC) "So when we got back from the Tribe, some DarkClan cats were staying in our camp," Frozenstream meowed. "We had to fight to send them off to their territory." At once, Silverkit raised herself on her hind paws again, and asked: "Did you shred them, Daddy?" Meanwhile, Bluekit shot an annoyed look at Silverkit, and sat down as far away as possible from Silverkit. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:09, April 26, 2015 (UTC) "Dad!!" Stormpaw screamed before Scarletpaw could respond to her sister. M-Mom's floating away!"Silverstar 20:13, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar whirled around, staring in horror as Cardinalblaze began to move far away. "Hold on!" He yowled, diving into the water, leaving helpless murmeres and cold breaths behind him. Flamestar22 20:16, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart gasped. "Primrosekit! Your eyes!" he purred. Thunderheart 20:28, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Primrosekit stayed silent, although she was proud that she was the oldest and openend her eyes before any of her siblings. Birchstar continued to paddle his way down he stream of the Waterfall, coughing as pools of water left him barely to breath. Whitekit pressed against his mother, trying to comfort her as all of them were still upset about Brokenface. Flamestar22 20:36, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart purred in delight and carried his daughter back to her mother. "Look at her eyes!" he purred proudly. Thunderheart 20:37, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe let out a faint gasp, her throat becoming dry. "She's openend her eyes! The first kit to open her eyes by the age of one moon!" Flamestar22 20:39, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart nodded and purred. Grasskit let out a muffled mew, muffled because Riverkit was sitting on his face...Thunderheart 20:41, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze's body continued to float down the stream.Silverstar 20:43, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (OMG LOLOLOLOL Riverkit is sitting on Grasskit's face >:D) Frozenstream ignored Silverkit's question, and mewed: "We eventually fought them off, but Flamestar died. The DarkClan cats, defeated, flec back to their own territory, and we reclaimed our camp as our own." Frozenstream finished the story. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:45, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (HIS FACE??) Blossomstripe widend her eyes, narrowing them after picking up Grasskit by the scruff and placing him down. "Nice one, sis!" Primrosekit chanted, wiggling her haunches to leap on Grasskit. Birchstar quickly swam after Cardinalblaze, loosing his breath as the current of the stream bowled him over. "Hold on!" He repeated, clasping the ripples of water with his paws. Flamestar22 20:47, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (Yes, his face) Thunderheart put a paw in front of Primrosekit. "Not too rough; he can't see yet," he warned. Thunderheart 20:49, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (Yep!) Silverkit pressed into Frozenstream's side. "That was a good story, Daddy!" she squeaked. "Can you tell me another one?" -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:49, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (His.. FACE..) Primrosekit rolled around, thrashing her paws as she rolled onto another cats nest. Looking up blurrily, she saw Streampaw, Frozenstream, and their kits. Flamestar22 20:51, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit narrowed his eyes at Primrosekit. "And who are you?" he asked. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:53, April 26, 2015 (UTC) "I'm Primrosekit!" She squealed, lifting a paw and pricking her ears. "Watchya up to?" Flamestar22 20:56, April 26, 2015 (UTC) "Nothing," Bluekit mewed, lifting one paw and rubbing it behind his ear. Meanwhile, Copperdusk finished grooming her fur, and she arched her back in a stretch. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:57, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Flattening her ears, Primrosekit's gaze trailed far off into the distance of the Nursery. Shaking her head madly, she met the toms gaze. "Wanna play?" She asked, her eyes glowing with challenge. Flamestar22 20:59, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit sighed. "Fine..." -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 21:00, April 26, 2015 (UTC) (Omg, PrimrosekitXBluekit should be a thing xD) Primrosekit wiggled her haunches, leaping into mid-air before twisting around to pin the tom. Flamestar22 21:05, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan